<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoyment || Illumi x Reader by Atnica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110665">Enjoyment || Illumi x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica'>Atnica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USEFUL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Parks, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Cute, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Special</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnica/pseuds/Atnica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Special Chapter after the ending of <a>USEFUL</a><br/>Reader and Illumi will be having an amusement park date, though it may not go as expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illumi Zoldyck/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>USEFUL [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoyment || Illumi x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day, I had finally convinced Illumi to go with me to the amusement park. It, of course, took a great deal of blackmail, but it was going to be worth it.</p><p>I took one final peak to the mirror, I had picked my favourite outfit for today, so I was certain I looked stunning. I went looking for Illumi in the bathroom, he was wearing his iconic weirdo green outfit filled with golden needles. At least he wasn't in full disguise as Gittarakur that was the least I could ask for.</p><p>"Illumi, the pins will hurt you in the rides, shouldn't you go with a more..." - how to say it - "casual look?"</p><p>His onyx eyes shot at me, a dark arched line that was his eyebrow raising in annoyance. "You can't possibly ask more of me."</p><p>"Can I not?" I smirked, as my hands played with the needles on his chest. He nodded, observing my hands and quickly squeezing one with his own when I attempted to pull one out. "Party pooper." I whined, as his grip tightened around my wrist, "Just because you're feeling inconvenienced doesn't mean you can lash it out on me, dear husband."</p><p>"You're having too much fun ruining my whole life, my wife." His eyes narrowed as he let go, pulling his needles off and storing them in his pocket, with a long sigh. I had been in fact having a good time and that frightened me. How much had I been broken to actively enjoy being married to a manipulating assassin who had no notion of boundaries?</p><p>"I’m still warming up, what are you complaining about?" Laughter followed my merry words as I skipped to the room, grabbing a small bag to carry some money and important stuff. Illumi followed in silence, reaching for the door when I finally accepted that there was nothing else, I was missing. "Aw are you being a gentleman and opening the door for me?"</p><p>"No, I'm wondering if I could knock you out effectively and escape this." His threat seemed lacking some menace, considering his nen was still a thin layer around him and the usual dark colour. I, however, faked dread, a hand covering my mouth as I exaggerated a gasp.</p><p>"Now that you warned me, there's no way I'd let you." My hand landed on his, that was still gripping the doorknob, "Gosh, so cold!", I whispered as I felt his coolness seeping through my hand. He opened the door, nearly hitting my face with it, I hissed, and his mood seemed to get better. "You're such a child."</p><p>He pushed me to the hall, "Yeah, you say that as if you have more maturity than me." My right elbow flew to his ribs but grazed nothing but air, since he had seemingly dodged and was now standing on my left. "Proving my point."</p><p>I rolled my eyes, as usual, our discussions ended up not being very successful on either side. We reached the garage, and Illumi made sure he got to stay on the driver's seat. There was nothing wrong with my driving, but he didn't seem to have the same opinion. I shrugged and sat on the incredibly cushiony seat, ah luxury.</p><p>In the time of me blinking the car was already going off, swerving as it went down the dirt path to the nearest gate. Soon we were arriving to a flashy looking amusement park, and I couldn't contain my happy screeches as I finally got to do something normal!</p><p>I zoomed out of the car as soon as it stopped in the incredibly full parking lot, my hands were swinging Illumi's door open as I smiled brightly.</p><p>"This is going to be the end of me." Illumi whispered as he graciously dragged himself behind me, I pulled out our VIP tickets as we approached the entrance, a large man with a blonde curly moustache, green honest eyes and some freckles presented himself as our guide, Jonah.</p><p>"What a lovely young couple you two are!" I curled my arm around Illumi's and smiled.</p><p>"Thank you! I was hoping to start on the cute soft rides first, leaving the thrill ones to the end, would that be alright?"</p><p>The old man nodded, taking us to a nearby ride, white and blue teacups spinning lazily, Illumi kept his gaze on the ride as I thanked Jonah, and quickly leapt into one. Sitting and patting the seat, motioning Illumi to seat besides me.</p><p>“You could have asked for anything, why an amusement park?” Illumi asked, arms spread accompanying the border of the teacup, one of them cushioning my head.</p><p>“I need new ideas, new experiences to write about.” I simply stated, shoving the happiness of being in a somewhat normal date with Illumi. “And you want half the house so, what a better way to accomplish it than this? Wanted me to pick something harder?”</p><p>“Well, yes this is achievable.” The ride finished, “But I still do not understand what people find amusing in these things.”</p><p>The pirate ship was equally disappointed, no thrill reaching my veins. Then again, my life had been the sickest of all rollercoasters. The haunted house was hilarious, we completed it in record time and without any scares.</p><p>That’s when I turned to Jonah and asked for the thrill rides, obviously this wasn’t as sweet as I had wished it to be since Illumi wasn’t a sweet person, he wasn’t a person at all, he was a rock.</p><p>The roller coaster was enjoyable, the wind in my face was nice in the hot day, Illumi’s eyes feel on me as he held his hair in place.</p><p>“You seem annoyed, Illu~” A smirk formed on my lips, and before he could answer the car dipped and we were speeding down, people’s screams being lost in the hair behind us.</p><p>“I can’t see how this is being enjoyable for you.”</p><p>My lips tightened, “Well yea, you’re not really a normal company. And none of this is as thrilling as almost being killed by you.”</p><p>I did gasp in the drop tower, much to Illumi’s surprise who snapped his head and remained staring the whole ride. When we left my legs felt wobbly, “Is something wrong?” Illumi’s absentminded voice reached my ears.</p><p>“No, I’m just feeling lightheaded. Maybe we should just get some food and then go to the Ferris Wheel”, he nodded, and we dismissed Jonah.</p><p>My mood got better when I picked my favourite flavour of Ice cream and watched amused as Illumi seemed to like ice cream a lot. He picked a lot of flavours and ate them all, his aura the lightest I’ve ever seen.</p><p>“Shall we go to this Ferris Wheel thing?” He inquired as he held a hand out to me, so we didn’t get lost in the large crowd of families visiting the park.</p><p>“Yes, it’s that circular thing over there.”</p><p>“Oh, it seems slow, didn’t you want thrill?”</p><p>“Hmm…” I was squished against him by a rushing man, his arm surrounded my shoulders as he pulled me closer, “No, I think a quiet place where we can see the view would be a nice last ride.”</p><p>We struggled to get to the Ferris Wheel, but once there we stepped inside a small cabin, one on each side, staring at the large park in silence.</p><p>“It seems this wasn’t the date you were hoping for.” Illumi noted, before we reached the top.</p><p>“It had some good things; I think I’d rather be in a less crowded and loud place with you.” I admitted. Feeling incredibly warm, maybe it was the midday sun hitting me.</p><p>“Hm… I saw a secluded garden on the way here, if you’d like we can go there, I agreed to the date for the whole day.” My heart tightened, almost feeling like this was all a dream.</p><p>“I saw a 5-star restaurant outside, shall we go for lunch and then see the garden?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s a good plan.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried the fluff. The fluff doesn't come to me easily. T.T I hope you still enjoy this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>